harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumina (AWLSE)
Lumina (Reona in the Japanese version) is the rich, budding pianist living with Romana and Sebastian in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Best described as the shy and talented granddaughter of Romana, Lumina is also a very talented girl. She loves to paint photographs and plays the piano, becoming better during later years the game. Known to be pretty shy at first, but if you befriend her, she will eventually open up. Lumina's parents died when she was but a young child leading her to become an orphan. Her grandmother Romana took her in and brought her to the valley to live with her in the Villa. She now lives with her and their butler Sebastian. Appearance In the First Chapter: "The Beginning," Lumina is but a young girl; only eighteen years of age. She has shoulder-length hair, tucked behind her ears, with bangs and is held in place by a yellow headband. Her wardrobe consists of a short-sleeved, white tee-shirt with an orange, yellow-rimmed sailor-style collar and dark blue jeans along with plain, red sneakers. Regardless if you marry her or not, she will grow up the following chapter. At the start of Chapter 2: "Happy Birthday", Lumina is taller, her hair is cut shorter and curls inward, her bangs more trimmed than when she was younger, and her body has developed into that of a young woman. She dons two outfits: the first retaining her signature yellow hairband and exhibiting a green plaid dress that reaches her ankles and a black belt around the waist. Underneath the dress is a white, long-sleeved, turtle neck shirt and black tights. The other dress she displays is worn only if you choose to marry her at the said year. She now wears a pink headband and in contrast to her green plaid dress: wears a long-sleeved white dress adorned with a pink scarf. It is complemented by a azure-ruffle skirt reaching her ankles. It is notable that she only wears this dress (whether your child is male or female) during Chapter 2: "A Birth". On both outfits, she wears brown, Venetian style shoes. She still has a baby-face, but slightly more matured. What does change, other than her wardrobe and hair, is her structure. Now much similar to Chris's. She is taller, only a few inches, and her body is more developed than when she was eighteen. Gifts Likes *Flowers *Marinade *Golden wool *Strawberries *Records *Moon Ore Response:'' "Wow! That's my favorite. Is it for me? ... Yeah! Thank you!"'' Dislikes *Tomato *Fodder *Fish *Scary digging objects *Milk *Gold coin 'Heart Events' 1st Heart Event To view this scene you will have to enter the villa between 10:00am to 12:00pm when Lumina is playing the piano, inside you will find Rock, Sebastian and Romana listening to her play. When she is finished, Romana complements her and suggests she can become a little more creative. After she leaves, Lumina confides to you that she hasn't enjoyed playing the piano lately and that she does not understand what Romana meant to "play freely." You will then be given two choices: "Just work harder" or "Just have more fun." Depending on your response to her dilemma, Rock will either scold you for being inconsiderate and give her some of his own thoughts on the matter or leave the mansion thwarted. For best results, pick the latter. She will then tell you about her background and then thanks you for making her feel better. 2nd Heart Event Enter Lumina's room at around 7:00 am and 10:00 am, 12:00 pm to 1:30 pm, or 8:00 pm to 10:00 pm. She will be glad to know you went out of your way to visit her. She was looking at an art book that Romana had given her and asks if you would like to talk for a while. You will be prompted to choose between two choices: "With pleasure" or "I'm busy. Maybe some other time." For best results choose the former. she'll thank you and explain that the art book was about paintings that a friend of Romana's had made. She's always liked the paintings and feels a sort of warmth when looking at them. You can choose to respond with "What kind of paintings are they?" or "Are they paintings of fires?", either choice will be fine. From here on, Lumina will be talking about the paintings. It doesn't matter what choices you make to her questions, you can't select anything that would be a negative response. Eventually, Lumina will thank you for listening to her. 3rd Heart Event Walk into the Villa after 7:00 pm and you'll meet with Sebastian. He has created a new menu and would like you to t aste test it for him. He takes you towards the kitchen, but when you pass by Romana's room you hear some giggling from inside. Instead of following Sebastian, you stop to listen. Sebastian wonders what has been taking you so long and finds you eavesdroping just outside Romana's room. He then scolds you and drags you to the kitchen. You will be asked to give your opinion on the matter. For best results, pick "It's delicious!" and then Sebastian will tell you about Lumina being suddenly beautiful, he believes that she must be in love. He then hopes that her first love will be a success and then thanks you for helping him. 4th Heart Event For this event to occur, it must be Fall and Lumina must have 4 pink hearts in her diary. Enter the mansion then come out if she is in the Villa, she will catch up with you and wants to know if you'd like to visit the ocean with her. If you agree to go with her, the two of you will visit the beach shore. After telling you why she does not go to the beach often as a child, she will ask you who was the first person you have fallen in love with out of the blue. You can answer "I haven't fallen in love yet.", "I forgot.", or "What about you?". The appropriate choice is to ask about her first love. She will start to confess that she has fallen in love with you then stops as she hears Sebastian calling her. She will tell you not to worry about what she's blubbering about and awaits your next visit to the Villa. Family Romana As previously stated, Romana is Lumina's wealthy grandmother who took her in after she became an orphan when both her parents died. The two have a very close relationship with one another. Since Romana dislikes being referred to as "Grandma," Lumina refers to her as "Auntie Romana." Romana taught Lumina at a young age how to play the piano and gave her support when she plays, also praising her when she plays it perfectly, this pressuring Lumina. Nevertheless, Romana still loves Lumina very much and only wants the best for her. During an event with Sebastian, it is revealed that Lumina resembled Romana when she was in her younger years. Parents Since her parents passed away when she was just a child, Lumina is unknowledgeable about them and wonders what kind of people they were like. She may speak to you about this but often times she quickly dismisses the matter, concluding that she is greatful that her grandmother raised her. Sebastian Even though they are not blood-related, Lumina and Sebastian have a close relationship. As Romana's butler, Sebastian has known Lumina for a long time. Lumina does not merely treat him like a servant but a close friend she can talk to, even on times of trouble. Even after years have passed, his feelings never waver. It is proven after he attempts to wrestle Mukumuku to get a paintbrush just for her. 'Relationships' Rock Rock occasionally visits Romana's ma nor, it is not clear whether the reason is to interact with Lumina or to admire the beauty of the mansion. Both in the regular and special edition, the main character shares a cutscene with him and Lumina. Depending on your response to Lumina's dilemma, he will either leave the mansion thwarted or scold you for being inconsiderate and give her some advice. If the latter is the case, you will automatically exit the manor in shame. Rock and Lumina seem to have a friendly relationship but it is hinted that he is infatuated with her, both in AWLSE and AnWL.﻿ Main Character Lumina seems to take a n interest in the main character of Harvest Moon: AWL. However, the interest she has for you could either be romantic or just simply big-brother kind. If you choose to get married to one of the three bachelorettes (Either Celia, Nami or Muffy) when you announce the news to Romana, Lumina, and Sebastian, Lumina just laughs nervously before running away. Your character tries to chase after her, but she gets away. This could imply that Lumina is upset about the marriage. Nami's Son Has obvious spoilers, please discontinue reading if you don't want to be spoilt of the game plot. If ever you are to marry Nami, she will bear a son and he will display affection towards Lumina during his teen years and will ask about your advice for Lumina. You can choose to act positively or negatively towards his love consultation and Nami will give him her thoughts about the matter. It is unknown if they do end up together, as they are not seen together at the conclusion of the game. Marriage * (NOTE! In Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, you have the option to marry Lumina, unlike in the regular edition of the game for the gamecube.) Like the rest of the bachelorettes, you have heart scenes with Lumina and have to woo her with gifts in order to court her. The diary that has the amount of hearts she feels for your character is located in her room on the end table. If you get married to her, you'll have a family with her and go on with life until you eventually die. Proposal In order to get married to the one you love, there are a few basic requirements you need. If you did not complete one of these requirements, you'll probably be ignored or end up being rejected. These are as follows: *You must own the blue feather. *Lumina must be at 4 hearts or higher Giving a Blue Feather This will trigger a scene where Lumina shows Romana the blue feather. Romana is very much surprised and her butler, Sebastian begs her to calm down. However, he is unsuccessful and has the lady emotional seeing that her "sweet little Lumina" will be taken away from her. She asks you if you really think you can make Lumina happy. For best results, choose "Leave it to me!". She starts yelling again, then smiles and says she's just kidding, this angering Sebastian. She quickly apologizes and says she wasn't entirely lying because Lumina is very important to her. After Romana gives Lumina her blessing, she briefly mentions preparing her pre-marriage. The scene ends with Romana threatens Lumina with a stern talking to for calling her "Grandma." Reverse-Proposal You can also wait until the end of the chapter for her to come to you. She'll come to your house and admit that she has fallen in love with you. She says that she knows you only think of her as a little sister, but she wanted to tell you how she felt. You then have the options to either reject or propose to her. If the later is the case, she accepts the feather and fantasizes it being a dream come true, then tells you that she'll be waiting for you at the Villa. After Romana and Sebastian bid Lumina farewell, the both of you go around town telling everybody the good news then after go to your farm, exactly like with the other three bachelorettes. Life After Marriage Child The child will automatically appear at the start of the second year. His overall appearance reflecting that of Lumina's. The attitude and career he will take is up to you, depending on how you raise him. The child will be easier to influence during childhood, but will have identity crisis during the teen years of his life. During these years, he will briefly mention that he is attracted to Kate and asks for advice. During the conclusion of the game, the main character passes away and he is deeply affected by this but continues on with his life. His career is also determined. (Note: 'Lumina's child, boy or girl, would have the same color of their clothing. It would be hard to tell the difference at first,Unless you did the one with the Sprites that allow you to chose your baby's Gender. Only the face is different from the Gender.) 'Related Photos File0034.png|Character Reference Lumina couple (OWL).jpg|Lumina and the Main Character Lumiparents.png|Lumina briefly mentions her parents. Lumimc.png|From left to right: MC and Lumina Lumirock.png|From left to right: Rock and Lumina Lumina room.png|Lumina's Room Visiting.png|Visiting Lumina. Lumina-smiles.png|Smiling. Luminapiano.png|From left to right: MC, Lumina, Rock & Romana Youngerlumi.png|1st Heart Event Luminasecondheart.png|2nd Heart Event Lumina3.png|3rd Heart Event Lumina4.png|4th Heart Event Luminapro.png|Reverse Proposal Luminapr.png|Handing the Blue Feather Luminaw.png|Marriage to Lumina Llaa.png|Lumina's Family Lumina sleeping.png|Lumina wakes up. Ll.png|Lumina's son (toddler) is sleeping. Lu.png|Alternate Clothes Older-lumi.png|Older Lumina. Lumigrow.png|Lumina and Sebastian. Romana.png|Lumina and Romana. Lumisonslove.png|Son's Love Consultation Lumisonadult.png Lumisonteen2.png|Lumina's son (adult) & Gustafa Lumison.png Luminaseb.png Luminamc.png|Lumina's Painting Romana.png|Romana & Lumina. Luminasonkid.png Lumisonteen.png|Lumina's son as an adult. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life SE Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life NPCs